


A Thousand Reasons

by GoodJanet



Series: New Blood [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Comfort Sex, F/M, Hero Worship, Hurt/Comfort, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Kink Meme Prompt:</b> Rey accepts Han's invitation to join him on the Millennium Falcon. This develops into a lot of desperate hooking up as both continue to run further away from their problems and their destinies. And there's something, this unspoken undercurrent running between them that Rey doesn't really understand but to Han it's all too painfully clear: she reminds him of Leia so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rey looks like Leia when she was Leia's age: small and young and full of fire. Her eyes are alive, full of pain and the hope for something better. It gives Han a jolt in his chest just looking at her.

"You want to go back to Jakku?" he asks in disbelief. He knows they just met, but he doesn’t want her to leave.

Rey looks at the ground. "I have to. I'm waiting for someone."

She sounds more as though she were trying to convince herself than him. Han guesses she doesn't really have anyone left back there. It was a feeling he was familiar with.

"I could use a copilot," Han offers. Her head snaps up.

It _is_  a good offer. The best offer she's had in nearly a decade. She can't remember why she thought staying aground was a better choice. Still, she isn’t sure she should go with him. Every promise of safety had always either been a hoax or worse. But looking into his eyes, it’s hard to believe he’s lying.

"Maybe. I'd have to think it over."

Han nods and smiles, confident that she would agree with him eventually. Everyone did. Well, almost everyone...Actually, everyone who had ever disagreed with his schemes had always ended up being pretty important people. Luke and Leia and this new girl before him to name a few.

"Well, let me know when you've decided. I've got a lot of other pilots lined up for the gig, you know."

It comes as no surprise to him (or her, if she’s being honest) that she takes him up on the offer. And though neither planned to be anything more to each other than pilot and copilot, Rey found herself drawn to this man, this hero who saved the galaxy and her own life. And when Finn was finally asleep, she knew she couldn’t keep away from him, not when he kept looking at her with those sad eyes and a beaten down spirit that she immediately connected with. She wonders what it is that he sees in her. But she wants to find out. She needs to know what made this once-great man tick.

Everything happens so quickly after that…

 


	2. Chapter 2

There are a thousand reasons why this is wrong. A thousand reasons why this girl shouldn’t be straddling him in the cockpit while the Falcon was on autopilot.

He shouldn’t know that her hair, when taken down from its loops and braids, is as soft as velvet and that her lips taste like salty tears that tumble down with her hair. He remembers that was how Leia's lips tasted the day they parted. He holds Rey a little tighter and hopes she won't care.

He shouldn’t know how her slim hips feel when gripped tightly in his weathered hands. He shouldn’t know what it feels like when she squirms in his lap, whispering sad, desperate wishes in his ear. She wants to go home. She wants her family back. And all Han can do is blindly promise her that he'll do whatever he can for her. Anything to make her happy.

He shouldn’t know how wet she gets when kisses her neck and tells her she’s his. He shouldn’t know she likes to be held for a long time after he finally manages to get her to come. But if he's being honest, he likes having someone to hold, for a change.

Rey knows she should know better, but at this point, it's hard to care about things like consequences. There are a thousand reasons this legend shouldn’t be assisting her onto his lap in the cockpit while the Falcon was on autopilot, but there are a thousand reasons she's going to do it anyway.

She shouldn’t know that he smells like upturned earth and leather and metals or that his hands were as rough as his voice.

She shouldn’t know what it feels like to be called “princess,” especially when it feels like he has someone else in mind. She shouldn’t hear the pain in his voice as he gently tries to coax her into coming.  _Come on, princess. Come on. Atta girl. Shhh, shhh..._

She shouldn’t know what it feels like to have him inside her, filling her while his hands and her thighs did the rest. She appreciates how gentle he is with her when most others were not so kind. She shouldn't know how careful his hands are when they grip her hips and help her move over him just right.

She shouldn't know what it feels like to overflow with his seed when he finally spills inside of her. She shouldn't know that he's thoughtful enough that it doesn't get on her clothes. She prays they didn't crrate anything tonight other than another hopeless memory.

 _Han has a heart_ , Rey thinks, as he picks her up from his lap and gently places her back on her cot. She watches as Han roots around in a storage cell.

“Are you alright, kid?” he asks, pants still undone, in that gruff voice of his. It’s so harsh and raspy. Like gravel on a dry day. It puts her at ease.

“I don’t know,” she replies honestly. Her voice is steady, but she supposes her tears give her away.

She shivers and wishes she had her pants back, but they're all the way across the room, and she doesn't much feel like getting up.

“I’ve got a blanket here somewhere,” he says, straightening up and opening some nearby compartments. “If not, you can always bunk with Chewie. Chewie likes you, you know. That’s not something I say lightly.”

Han eventually finds what he was searching for: a soft blue blanket. He wraps it around her shoulders, half tucking her in in her cot.

“It’ll be alright kid,” he promises.

For some strange reason, she believes him.


End file.
